Different Shade's Of Gray
by Guardian wolf angel
Summary: It's the 6th year and a new girl has transfered to Hogwarts. Draco and Harry can't keep their eyes off of her, but who exactly is Raven and what are these mysterious around her? Will be very dark rating for language, sexual situations, death, and other th


Disclaimer: No one in this story belongs to me other than Raven, Shadow, Midnight, and any other original characters that may be introduced later They are the wonderful thoughts of J. K Rowling and not mine so no suing.  
  
Summary: It's their 6th year but some how things are different Harry's back on the team after Umbridge was sent away. But the strangest thing is the girl that's been transferred into their school, she is in her 6th year and was transferred from Durmstrang. Raven had instantly mesmerized Harry and Draco but Harry has a feeling that something about her is different she's in slytherin but she's not like the rest of them. For one she does not loath Harry, and for another Snape hate's her worse than he hates Harry. Raven's past and her mysteries around her are solved as there year draws to a close but what is all of these strange sighting's of Voldemort around Hogwarts and him and Draco competing for the same woman. Raven seems to be stuck in the middle of all of this Harry is drawn to her like moths to a flame but Why? Will be rated R for being very dark, rape, deaths, language, and some sex. Harry/Raven/Draco  
  
Authors note: Well I'm not sure how well this story will turn out recently I had an idea to write this story although I can't give to much away I'm not yet sure how long it will be before some of the mysterious around Raven one of the main characters of the story are revealed but a lot of them can't be until the end. Please read and review what do you like dislike hey I'll even take a flame it will help me figure out what I can do to improve however if you flame me and you haven't at least tried to write a story I'm sorry but that's stupid. Well anyways, on with my story.  
  
Different Shade's of Gray  
  
By: Guardian Wolf Angel  
  
Prologue: Screams In the Night  
  
A scream echoed down a dark black hallway, "No Please I don't deserve this." Begged a man. He was on his hands and knees and was screaming in pain as a spell hit him "Crucio." Called a dark cold voice. The man screamed again, "No please give me another chance." The man just barely got out while screaming and writhing on the floor. A high cold laugh broke through the screaming, the laugh echoed down the dark hallway.  
  
The screaming continued until there was a sharp knock on the door. Before a word could be said the door was opened in walked a teenage woman, she had long dark black hair and bright shinning emerald eyes. "Raven what have I told you about interrupting me." Said a cold voice. The woman turned toward the man who had spoken, her eyes narrowed in dislike the man on the floor in front of her had stopped screaming and was still begging for his life, "Please just one more chance." Raven turned her eyes to the other man, "What are you going to do about it father." She spat her eyes narrowed and her wand in her hand.  
  
The man just laughed, "You are very feisty but you can be broken so watch your tongue." He finally said his eyes turned to Raven. Raven's eyes narrowed even further, "I will not." She spat cold hatred in every word. The man narrowed his eyes, "Then I will have someone break you." He said softly his voice dangerous and then he whistled. Raven backed away from her father, "You wouldn't dare." Furry was in ever word. "Oh wouldn't I." He then laughed again and turned his attention back to the man, "Crucio." He yelled his wand pointed at the man, the screaming began again. The door flew open a large man walked through it his wand was in his hand ready to use. "You called master." He said looking from his master to Raven with interest. "Yes." Said the cold voice again, "I want you to teach my daughter a lesson, however you want but don't kill her." He said his attention fully on the man screaming and writhing in front of him.  
  
Raven looked at her father, "You son of a bitch." She screamed and tried to throw herself on top of him. But strong rough hands grabbed her around the waist, "Yes master." The man said and then dragged Raven who was screaming and fighting to get away from him out of the room. "Have fun at Hogwarts." He called to his daughter and then he laughed again and continued his torturing.  
  
Raven fought the man who was holding her as hard as she could she scratched him her wand fell to the floor she couldn't use it now. She was thrown across the room and onto a hard cold wood floor. She could feel blood running across her back. Raven tried not to scream as the man moved over to her she tried to move away full well knowing what was coming.  
  
The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him he reached down and ripped her shirt open, Raven brought her knee up to his groin hard he groaned and then fell over. She moved toward her wand she reached, just a little further she though suddenly a younger man entered the room he looked from Raven to the man on the floor he was running across the floor trying to reach her. Raven felt the wand under her finger tips, then she was pulled back the man had woken up, "Out son." He said looking at the younger man.  
  
"But father." Answered the son. Raven thrashed and fought, suddenly the younger man grabbed her by the wrist and flung her up against himself. "Let me have her." He whispered. The other man nodded and left the room, Raven looked into cold blue eyes. Her eyes went wide and she fought harder he slapped her across the face, and threw her down onto the floor.  
  
She cried out as she hit the floor hard, she could feel the blood dripping down her back and she could taste some in her mouth. But before she could do anything the man was on top of her he finished ripping open her shirt revealing her creamy breasts. She struggled and then called out with her mind, 'Shadow help me.' The man brought his face down to hers and then kissed her hard, he pulled away and started pulling down her pants holding her down while she kicked and trashed below him trying to get free.  
  
He had then slipped off hers and proceeded unbuttoning his own, Raven fought harder and she managed to dig her nails into his arm, he yelled and then slapped her hard drawing blood. Minutes later he had his pants off he positioned himself over her Raven fought even harder, her nails connecting with his skin and ripping it away hard. He stopped slapping her but then smiled and slammed himself into her hard. Raven screamed pain was in ever inch other her, "Get off of me you filthy son of a bitch." She screamed but the man just started ravaging her body. Entering her again and again, Raven felt the tears falling before she even realized she was crying.  
  
She continued to fight but it hurt worse when she did, suddenly the man groaned loud and she felt him release but he didn't pull out of her he just smiled and then pulled a wand out from his pocket and made the two of them appear in a bed. Raven growled, "Get off of me." But he smiled and then when he was ready started again. This time it didn't hurt but the tears kept falling she called again, 'Shadow help me.' Suddenly the man screamed and got off of her, a small gray cat was scratching and biting his back.  
  
Raven saw her wand next to her, Shadow must of brought it she though she reached forward and her hands closed around the cold wand and then she raised it she was going to make him pay for what he had done, "Crucio." She yelled anger and hatred filling her body, the cat jumped off of him as he fell to the floor screaming. "Die you son of a bitch." She screamed and yelled, "Avada Ker" before she could finish something hit her hard on the head she hit the ground her vision was swimming and then she felt people around her she covered herself up as best as she could. Shadow her cat was by her side in an instant it laid down next to her hissing at everyone who approached and biting those who touched her. Finally Raven fell into unconsciousness the darkness surrounding her.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Well what do you think? I know it's dark, and maybe it could be better but honestly what do you think off it? Well Please read and review if I don't get one review I am not going to continue it so please review. 


End file.
